eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sunshine Underground
|image= |season=4 |episode=43 |jdate=19 February, 2006 |edate=3 March, 2007 |previous=Star Dancer |next=It's All in the Mind }} Overview Renton, Eureka, and the children find themselves stranded on humanity's former home, Earth, with no idea where to go or what to do. As Holland boards a new LFO and fights alongside an upgraded Gekko against the military's AFX ships, Dewey takes Anemone to a New Year's ball and tells her the story of his childhood. Meanwhile, Dominic is given a new order: to head to Warsaw with Jurgens and the Izumo in order to select the next pilot of TheEND. Synopsis Dominic finds himself in the wreckage of the Vodarac homeland and realizes this is not what he wanted. He's worried about Anemone, who could use people that worry about her, and brings her her flower namesake. Anemone means a dying hope, which she finds bitterly appropriately. Dominic trips over her and apologizes until she asks him if he will be the one to save her from failure. He responds by kissing her, but she bites on his lips and pushes him away. She scolds him for thinking he knew everything about her and tells him to stay away from her. Meanwhile, Renton, Eureka, and the kids stand on a beach and look at the towers in the distance, wondering where they have landed. Linck starts to cry and Eureka tells him to be quiet because the'yre here for a reason, even if they don't know what it is yet. Renton asks her if Sakuya told her what their reason for arriving at the promised land is, but Eureka insists she doesn't know, much to their disappointment and confusion. Dominic notes there are more refugees than he thought while driving Anemone to see Dewey. Dewey hands Dominic a new order - pick the next pilot for theEND. Dominic knows that if he's going to save her, he has to do it soon. Eureka is lost in herself as the kids play on the beach until Linck says the water is salty. Renton tastes it and says it tastes like tears. Maurice finds the something Norb left for them, which is a book called "Introduction to Earth". They note the water in front of them is called the ocean, and the map in the book triggers Renton to realize that the Promised Land is actually Earth. At Dewey's gala, he encourages everyone to work together for peace and prosperity in the new world order. As they waltz, Dewey tells Anemone that he has ties to the nobility, being descended from the family that lead people from Earth. The crown in the Novak family was that of the Sacrificed King, and in order to achieve it, one must perform parricide to calm the planet. Orange is firing up and the Gekko moves in to stop it. Dewey reveals that his mother died giving birth to Holland, and so Dewey found himself pushed aside in favor of his younger brother, which caused him to deeply hate him. Then, he decided that he had to perform a ritual his brother couldn't - murdering his own father. He believed it would be the ritual to calm the planet with the blood of the noble, but the planet rejected it, and with no legitimate heir, the nobility kicked Dewey and Holland out. Then, Adroc came along to prove the ritual was nothing more than vengence. Anemone thinks Dewey is exaggerating a bit, but Dewey decided had to become a real king for the ritual to work and leaves Anemone at the party. Holland comes to, exhausted, but happy to learn they got all the Orange. The Limit of Questions is getting close and is frustrated that Dewey is getting ahead of them against the Coralians. Talho hugs him and says Renton and the others are trying just as hard he is. On Earth, Renton, Eureka, and the kids are confused on what to do, since they have no food, little supplies, and are unable to contact the Gekko. Renton starts to snap at Eureka because he doesn't know what their purpose on Earth is and they have no way of leaving, but Maurice puts himself between them and stares him down. Linck comes running up with a ring encased in amber, and the initials R to E, which is similar to the ring Renton has. Anemone has an outburst when she finds a hair from Dewey on her, and calls for Dominic to get her. Renton and Eureka try to see if the Nirvash can climb up the rocks on the beach, but no avail due to the low level of trapar. After putting the kids to sleep, Renton tries to see what's wrong with Nirvash but tells Eureka there's nothing. She says he should know because he's a mechanic, and he throws it back saying she should understand how Nirvash is feeling. Eureka walks away and pulls up her sleeve to see green spots on her left arm. Major Events *Renton, Eureka, and the kids realize that the promised land is actually Earth. *Dewey's past is revealed, which includes how his hatred towards Holland began. *Due to her body changing after arriving on Earth, Eureka begins to distance herself from Renton and the kids. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "The Sunshine Underground" by The Chemical Brothers. *Eureka starts to show the first signs of the Coralian transformation when she finds glowing green dots on her skin. *Dominic kisses Anemone for the first time, but she bites on his lips. *Holland pilots a new LFO called the "Devilfish". *One of the children finds a ring inside some amber with "R to E" inscribed on it, which is similar to Charles' ring that has "R to C" on it. *The amber found on Earth becomes symbolic in the Eureka Seven series after it is discovered that Renton and Eureka's daughter is named Amber in AO. *The episode shows how utterly insane Dewey appears to be, shown with his monologue shows how he seem obsessed with his legacy and "the crown". *This episode show how Anemone truly hates Dewey and seemingly only seeks to please him so that he won't have her killed. Category:Eureka Seven